Sk8er Boi Naruto
by MusicLover463
Summary: Naruto is a typical skater boy. He also had his eyes on Sakura, but when he told her his feelings she brushed him away. Naruto then went to meet the newest person in town; Hinata. They then started a friendship, and years later Sakura saw them on TV. Now Sakura wonders if she ever has the chance to have their forgiveness. A/N Just my version of the sk8er boi story.


**I don't own any of the characters or any of the songs. The songs belong to their rightful owners. All rights reserved to Avril Lavigne for the lyrics of "Sk8er Boi" and Everlife for "Find Yourself In You." All rights are to the owner and companies that produced them.**

**Sorry for spelling errors and other stuff.**

* * *

It was a sunny summer day. All was calm in the town and everybody was enjoying themselves. In a studio there were some girls that were dancing ballet. All were twirling and jumping in the air. But one was dancing more wonderfully then the rest. Her skin was pale, hair pulled in a tight bun and was pink, and she had emerald green eyes. She had a red leotard and pink tights. Her moves were smooth, fluid, and was done with grace.

But unknown to the girl, and everybody else, there was a guy across the street of the dance studio that was observing the pink haired girl through the glass wall.

He was tan, had spiky blond hair, whisker markings on his cheeks, and had deep blue sapphire eyes. He was wearing ripped blue jeans, a black t-shirt with a red swirl in the middle of it, an orange bandana around his neck, converse shoes, and a few piercings in his ears. He was also trying to find his nerves.

For years he has been trying to gather up the courage to asking the pink haired girl on a date, and that day was no exception of trying to do so. But his nerves were at their highest when he noticed that the ballet class was over as the girls started to get their dance bags and go into the restrooms to change.

_'Okay Naruto. You can do this. Todays the day you ask Sakura out on a date. You can do this.'_ Naruto chanted this to himself, and tried to reassure himself. He quickly got up from the side walk he was sitting on and walk quickly to the the dance studio to wait outside. He waited for a few minuets before the girl he was waiting for came out. He took a deep breath before he put on a smile and jogged over to her.

"Hey Sakura!" He yelled. The girl, Sakura, recognized the voice mentally groaned but turned to Naruto.

"Hi Naruto." She said reluctantly. She wasn't a huge fan of Naruto. She had known for years that he liked her, but she never liked his circles of acquaintances. She was in the circle of popular people while he hung out with what her group labeled as the 'Street Class.' But the truth was that Naruto's group of people just liked to dress in ripped jeans, t-shirts with graffiti, fingerless gloves, and sweatshirts. They just had a different sense in style and what was called fun. Like going street dance and karaoke instead of going to the mall almost every weekend. The only problem that Sakura had with Naruto was his friends, activities, and status, or she would have liked to date Naruto. But unfortunately Sakura chose popularity and status over character of a person, and Naruto was just about to find out.

Naruto caught up to Sakura and scratched the back of his head nervously. _'Well now or never,'_ he thought. "I was wondering," he said nervously. "If you wanted to go on a date sometime with me?"

Sakura actually wanted to go out with Naruto, but her status would be stripped from her is she even was friendly to him. So she knew what she had to do.

"No thanks. I don't go out with people from the streets. I go out with people who actually have a good reputation and have friends from powerful places and money. Also people who are actually popular. So you can get lost." Then without looking back she went to her red convertible and left. But she did feel guilty. She tried to shake it off, but as she drove away it made her have a sinking feeling. But even then she still drove as she reminded herself what was important to her and what was at stake for her. So she kept on driving leaving Naruto heart broken.

Naruto was in a bad state. For years he had liked Sakura but she just shook him off like a fly after he gathered the courage to ask her out. To say the least he was going to be damaged for a while. After Sakura left he sat with his back on the wall outside the dance studio trying to not cry. He didn't move for a while until he felt a vibration in his pocket. It was his phone that had a message for him.

_Naruto come to the club tonight. We're having a party to welcome a new person into town. _

Naruto sighed. He really didn't want to see people that day, but he knew that his friend Kiba would track him down with his dog and drag him to the party.

_'Who knows? Maybe I can talk to Kiba about what happened.'_ That made him feel a little better to know he would get some of the pain off his chest.

When Naruto arrived at the club there was already a lot of people there. There was music playing, food laying on the tables, and people dancing. But he made his way were his friends would be in their usual corner. When he made it there he was saw all friends. Kiba, Shikamaru, Sai, and Neji. But a new addition was in the usually group when he saw a girl sitting among them.

She was pretty. Long dark blue hair, pale skin, and lavender eyes. But what Naruto noticed was the warmness of her smile and the gentleness of her eyes. That was what he noticed was walking over. When he was near enough his friend Kiba noticed him and quickly gave Naruto a bone crushing hug.

"About time you got here Naruto!" Kiba yelled at him.

"That's great to know. Now let go! I can't breath." Naruto desperately yelled back. Kiba let go and scratched his brown hair. "Sorry," he said with sincerity in his black eyes. Naruto shrugged. "Anyway," Kiba continued. "Naruto this is Hinata." He gestured to the girl in the group. "She moved here a few days ago and wanted to see the town. She asked Neji since she is his cousin." Naruto looked and saw the resemblance between Hinata and Neji, but the only difference was that Neji was a guy and had brown hair. Naruto managed to made a small smile to Hinata as he stretched his hand to her.

"Happy to meet you Hinata." Hinata smiled and shook his hand. "Well I'm sorry to say that you don't look to happy." Naruto was very surprised and it surly showed on his face and all of his friends faces. "Sorry," Hinata said again. "But my dad is a detective and I picked up some of his tricks, and I can tell someones emotion is from the eyes. Also I know the look of a break up or rejection." Naruto tried to speak but was cut off by Hinata's apology's. "I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable I should probably go." Hinata got up from her seat, but before she could walk out Naruto finally found his voice.

"No!" He yelled. Hinata jumped. "No," Naruto said again in a lower voice. "I actually wanted to talk to the guys about something today, but it wasn't a break up but a rejection. And it's okay if you're here for it." Hinata was about to protest but Naruto cut her off. "It's really okay. I mean you're a big part of Neji's life if you can make him like you. Also the rest of the group. They seem to like you." He looked around and the rest of the boys nodded. "Ummm okay," Hinata finally said. Naruto motioned signed Hinata to sit down and he did as well.

"So what happened to day Naruto?" Neji asked. Naruto hesitated but continued, "I asked Sakura on a date today...It didn't go well." Naruto had his head down and tried to not think of the painful memory.

"I always didn't like Sakura," Kiba huffed. Hinata had a confused face.

"Who's this Sakura?" She asked.

"Sakura is this popular girl. Has pink hair and green eyes. She's a mean girl who values her status in school and popularity more than her character as a person. She just goes with the flow of the popular people to stay in it like judging people by their looks and their friends. The only good thing about her is that she gets good grades." Shikamaru informed Hinata.

"And I liked her for years. I always knew she wasn't the most greatest person in the world but I didn't want to believe it. She seemed perfect to me as a kid. I knew she has good in her but I guess I just used her few good points to justify her mean behavior... But I guess it's different when she's mean to you personally...She said she didn't date people from the streets, and that she dated people with money and connections...Maybe I'll never be good enough for anyone. I'll just-Ugh!" Naruto didn't get to finish his speech when Hinata got up and pull harshly on his cheeks making then stretch. Naruto squirmed but he couldn't get out of her grip.

"Keep squirming and it'll hurt more. Now sit still and listen." Naruto quickly stilled. "Naruto," Hinata said very sternly. "I have only known you for about twelve minuets and twenty seven seconds and I already think your a good person. I'm going to prove it. Would you ever tell your friends secrets to get into the popular group?" Naruto's eyes widen.

"No! Of course-."

"Would you ever be cruel to people to be accepted?"

"Hell no!"

"Are you only friends with these four boys to spy on them and then embarrass them in front of a lot of people?"

"No!"

"Would you ever betray you friends?"

"Never!"

"Would you ever break a promise to them?"

"Death first!"

Both Hinata and Naruto were looking intensely at each other until Hinata smiled and let go of her grip.

"Then why would you think you're not good enough for someone?" Naruto opened his mouth but stopped. Hinata smiled when he didn't give an answer. "Trust me when I say this but I think everyone agrees with me. This Sakura made one of the most terrible mistakes in her life, and she doesn't deserve you. You deserve more. Don't you guys agree?"All of the four guys smiled and got up and stood next to Hinata.

"She's right you know." Neji said. "And if Hinata thinks you're a good person then you're good person. I trust her judgement, and you know that's saying something."

"Ya. You're much better without Sakura. She's not worth the time," Sai said smiling.

"And besides, we're your friends. We don't care how you dressed, act, or where you live. Even if you're annoying at times." Shikamaru commented.

"Hey!" Naruto yelled offensively, but Shikamaru shrugged.

"The point being just because you don't have something doesn't mean you aren't worth something." Hinata continued.

Naruto looked around. Each of his male friends were smirking or smiling at him. He then looked at Hinata and saw every word she said was with full honestly. He felt better. Still a hurt heart but after what he heard he knew he was going to be just fine.

"Thanks guys," He said and actually gave a honest small smile.

"No problem Naruto. Now no more feeling sad. We were going to party to welcome Hinata. It's time to party!" Yelled Kiba and he was quickly agreed with everybody else. They all moved to go to the dance floor to have some fun. But before that Naruto tugged on Hinatas wrist. She turned and Naruto smiled at him.

"Thanks Hinata. That made me better." Hinata smiled bigger and put her arm around his neck and directed him to the dance floor. "We're going to be friends. And friends have friends backs." Naruto nodded. "Now do you know if they have karaoke here?" Naruo looked confused but answered, "Ya, but why do you want to know?" "Because I sing." This perked Naruto's interest very quickly. "Were you ever in a band?" "Ya, but since I had to move I had to quit. Why?" Naruto had a ear to ear grin.

For years Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru, Sai, and Neji wanted to make a band but since none of then had great vocals so they couldn't really launch their band. But with the news Naruto had he felt like it was early Christmas.

"Hey Hinata, want to be in a band?"

_Years later_

Its been years since that day Sakura rejected Naruto, and now she was still living her life in the best way she could. Unfortunately she had limited herself by having a child at an early age in her life and now works at a shoe store. Not the idea she had had for her early twenties but she had to support her child since the father of the child didn't marry Sakura or stayed with her, and only gave she small child support payments every month.

_'I wonder what my life would be like if I didn't judge people like I did.'_ Sakura thought to herself one day while watching television and feeding her baby. She thoughts were quickly distracted when a new show was on.

"And now here is the new greatest band! The Survivors!" The show host yelled to the studio crowed who yelled and cheered in response. The band came out and Sakura recognized all of them.

"Kiba, Shikamaru, Sai, Neji, Hinata, and Naruto," Sakura whispered.

Hinata took the mic from the show host and waved to everybody.

"Hi everyone!" And everybody cheered more. "We have two new songs that we want to play for you guys." This created more excitement, and when that settled down some Hinata continued. "We would like to dedicate this song to a person who we hopefully know who they are. But this can also go to a lot of people, but one in particular. Lets take it away boys!" The rest of the band nodded, got to their respected instruments, and started when Hinata nodded her head.

_He was a boy_  
_She was a girl_  
_Can I make it anymore obvious?_  
_He was a punk_  
_She did ballet_  
_What more can I say?_  
_He wanted her_  
_She'd never tell_  
_Secretly she wanted him as well_  
_And all of her friends_  
_Stuck up their nose_  
_And they had a problem with his baggy clothes_

_He was a skater boy, she said, "See ya later, boy"_  
_He wasn't good enough for her_  
_She had a pretty face but her head was up in space_  
_She needed to come back down to earth_

_Five years from now, she sits at home feeding the baby, she's all alone_  
_She turns on TV and guess who she sees?_  
_Skater boy rockin' up MTV_  
_She calls up her friends_  
_They already know_  
_And they've all got tickets to see his show_  
_She tags along, stands in the crowd_  
_Looks up at the man that she turned down_

_He was a skater boy, she said, "See ya later, boy"_  
_He wasn't good enough for her_  
_Now he's a superstar_  
_Slammin' on his guitar_  
_Does your pretty face see what he's worth?_

_He was a skater boy, she said, "See ya later, boy"_  
_He wasn't good enough for her_  
_Now he's a superstar_  
_Slammin' on his guitar_  
_Does your pretty face see what he's worth?_

_Sorry, girl, but you missed out._  
_Well, tough luck, that boy's mine now_  
_We are more than just good friends_  
_This is how the story ends_  
_Too bad that you couldn't see_  
_See the man that boy could be_  
_There is more than meets the eye,_  
_I see the soul that is inside_

_He's just a boy, and I'm just a girl_  
_Can I make it anymore obvious?_  
_We are in love_  
_Haven't you heard how we rock each other's world?_

_I met the skater boy, I said, "See ya later, boy"_  
_I'll be backstage after the show_  
_I'll be at the studio singing the song we wrote about a girl you used to know_

_I met the skater boy, I said, "See ya later, boy"_  
_I'll be backstage after the show_  
_I'll be at the studio singing the song we wrote about a girl you used to know_

As the music died down the crowed went wild. Hinata smiled and motioned Naruto to stand next to her and take her hand, and he did. "People make mistakes by listening to others and thinking that other things matter more than a persons character. One person did but I'm grateful that she did." Hinata smiled even more at Naruto who was smiling ear to ear. "But even if they make mistakes they can make them up if they want to. They just have to listen to themselves and know there is always hope. So our next song is also dedicated to the same person. But those who want a little brighten day and also find hope can also listen." Hinata squeezed Naruto's hand before they separated and started.

_She never thought that she would_  
_Get her second chance_  
_Running so far from all she's ever known_  
_Convinced she's lost all meaning_  
_Where did her dreams go_  
_Still she knew that there was something more_

_Don't be scared, there's someone there_  
_To say these words you need to hear_

_Don't let anybody tell you who you are (who you are)_  
_It's OK to let go, you're that shooting star (shooting star)_  
_Remember all you wished for_  
_Believe it will be true_  
_You will never find yourself anywhere else,_  
_You'll find yourself in you_

_Sometimes people tell you_  
_Be like me to fit in_  
_Do you know your identity is not in them_

_Don't be scared there's someone there_  
_To say these words you need to hear_

_Don't let anybody tell you who you are (who you are)_  
_It's OK to let go, you're that shooting star (shooting star)_  
_Remember all you wished for_  
_Believe it will be true_  
_You will never find yourself anywhere else,_  
_You'll find yourself in you_

_Why should I measure the world_  
_By someone else's design_  
_Oh I won't let this fly by_  
_Hey look over here I just found the real me_  
_Now it's your turn to see_  
_Now it's your turn to see_

_Don't let anybody tell you who you are (who you are)_  
_It's OK to let go, you're that shooting star (shooting star)_  
_Remember all you wished for_  
_Believe it will be true_  
_You will never find yourself anywhere else,_  
_You'll find yourself in you_

_You'll find yourself in you_

_You'll find yourself in you_

Sakura felt her heart warm. She did make mistakes but knowing that she had been forgiven made her feel better. Even if she couldn't go as far as Hinata and the rest of the band she did want to go farther in life. With Naruto and Hinata and the rest as inspirations she would make sure she lived her life to what she wanted.

_'But I need to do one more thing.'_ She thought as she went to her computer with her baby and searched online for a fan mail address for the Survivors.

_With Hinata and Naruto a week later_

"I wonder if Sakura got our message," Naruto wondered while he and Hinata were in our shared apartment.

"I would like to think she did," Hinata said thoughtfully. "But lets go through our mail and see if we got any crazy fans." Naruto laughed since it was one of their hobbies to look for crazy fans. They made their way to their table where there was mall scattered all over it. They sorted for a time till Hinata's eyes were caught on one envelope. She picked it up and examined it.

It was light pink with a sakura flower drawn on it. Hinata opened it and read its contents.

_Thanks for your forgiveness, and good luck._

At the end of the letter there was a picture of a women with pink hair and a small baby smiling up at them. Hinata knew who she was, and guessed who the baby belonged to.

"Naruto look," Hinata said as she handed the letter to Naruto. Naruto read and smiled along with Hinata.

"I wish then luck also." Hinata nodded. Both of them felt lighter knowing they made a difference. But know it was up to their decisions to determine their destinies.

* * *

**Hoped you liked it.**


End file.
